


A bad case of the hiccups

by Multidixney66



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Hiccups, Laughing spell, Protective Barley Lightfoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multidixney66/pseuds/Multidixney66
Summary: while trying out some spells, Ian suddenly gets the hiccup and Barley and Laurel tries to help him get rid of it.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Ian Lightfoot, Ian Lightfoot & Laurel Lightfoot
Kudos: 11





	A bad case of the hiccups

'aqua maglontia' Ian said as he read the spell out in his head, Ian waved the staff and said the spell out loud "aqua maglonti-"

'hiccup'

Ian covered his mouth as a ton of water suddenly fell all over him, Ian let out an annoyed sigh as he swung his arms, trying in vain to dry of his arms.

'aww Man!' he thought, he sighed and went downstairs to get a towel and dried himself off the best he could, he went back upstairs and cleaned up the mess on his floor.

Once he was done cleaning up, he starting feeling thirsty, he went down into the kitchen and filled a cup of water and tried to get some ice out of the ice dispenser, but they were out of it.

He then got an idea, he could summon some ice with his staff with the lesson that Barley had taught him.

"Iceio visibili-" 

'hiccup'

A patch of ice appeared on the ground, Ian sighed in annoyance 'great, maybe I should just ask Barley for help'

As Ian was walking, he accidentally stepped on the patch of ice and fell on the ground, hitting his head on the ground.

He groaned and tried to get up, but he was hit with a wave of dizziness and laid back down.

He heard distinctly heard a door open and footsteps coming closer to him then stopped, "-AN!!!" 

He felt hands on him and someone talking, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

He groaned and tried to weakly push the hands that were touching him away, but all he heard was the voice, shortly followed by another voice.

He mustered up just enough strength to hear what the people were saying: "-et him to his room bar-!"

"-k, it's ok Bud, we've got yo-" 

He felt himself being lifted up and Then he blacked out

* * *

Ian groaned as he rubbed his head and opened his eyes.

His vision was blurry at first, but he blinked a couple of times to see that he was in his room, laying in his bed.

"Ian" he looked over and Saw Barley sitting up in a chair, he gently placed his hand on Ian's Head and his other hand on Ian's hand and softly stroke it with his thumb.

"Bar-ley?" He asked him, squinting a little.

"I'm here Bud, it's ok." Barley was about to say something else, until they both heard the door open and their mom comes in carrying a cup of water.

She looked at Ian and immediately smiled "hey sweetie, are you alright? How do you feel?"

Ian slowly sat up against the pillows and rubbed his head again, "dizzy and my head hurts."

Laurel smiled gently at him "here, this will help a little." She said handing him the cup.

Ian grabbed it and gratefully took a couple of sips of it before he put it down on his nightstand and looked back up at Barley and his mom.

"What happened?" He asked them, Barley and Laurel looked at each other in concern before they looked back at Ian.

"We were actually hoping you could tell us that." Barley said "I had found you on the ground with a patch of ice underneath you."

He thought for a moment before everything came back to him "oh, I was trying to get some ice cause we were out of it and I had gotten the-"

'hiccup'

"The hiccups, yeah it's really hard to cast a spell with those." Barley said in thought "but do not fret dear brother! For I will go to great lengths to help you get rid of this curse once and for all!" Barley said confidently, which made Ian laugh a little, along with a hiccup.

"Ok, well, what do you suppose we do?" He asked him as another hiccup made its way out of his mouth.

Barley thought for a moment before he spoke up "I must seek extra help" then he turned to Laurel "uhh mom? How do we get rid of hiccups?"

Ian and Laurel rolled their eyes in amusement before laurel spoke up "well, I've read somewhere that the best way to cure the hiccups is to eat some honey, I'll go get some." She said as she was already walking out of the room.

"AHA!" Barley yelled out, making Ian jump a little, "some good ol Honey will do the trick!" Ian rolled his eyes in amusement again.

A few minutes later, laurel came back in the room with a cup of honey, "here you go sweetie, I have to go to work now, but I hope it helps you with your hiccups, I love you." She said as she handed him the cup, kissed both of her kids on the head goodbye, and hurriedly left the house.

Ian ate some of the Honey, Barley spoke up a minute later "so? Is it working?

'hiccup'

"No, but I'm feeling more energetic now." He said as he put down the cup and got out of bed.

Barley quickly got up and steadied Ian as he was swaying a little from dizziness "whoa Ian! Calm down, you're ok!" 

Once he managed to stand up without any help, he walked downstairs, followed closely by Barley, and went into the living room.

"Well, how about we use a tickle spell?" He suggested Ian looked at him confused "ok, how is a tickle spell supposed to stop the hiccups?" He asked in great confusion.

Barley shrugged "maybe if you laugh hard enough, then it'll just go away?" Ian shook his head and tried it anyway, he pointed the staff at himself and waited a couple of minutes for a hiccup to come.

When it didn't, Ian took this opportunity to do the spell "laughesio-!" 

'hiccup'

Ian started shining a Blue light as Barley backed away, when it finally stopped, Ian started laughing uncontrollably all of a sudden.

He laughed so hard that he fell on the ground and rolled around clenching his stomach while laughing hard.

Barley waited for a couple more second before asking: "did it work!?" 

'hiccup'

"Oh, I guess not, now it just looks like you're drunk." Barley said as he stared at his little brother with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

It took awhile, but Barley had managed to get Ian to stop the spell, now he was laying on the ground, a hand rubbing his sore tummy and breathing hard.

"Well, that didn't work."

"YOU THINK!?" Ian said followed by another hiccup, he was about to get up from the floor when blazey came out of nowhere and tackled Ian back to the ground.

Ian laughed and hiccuped again as he tried to shoo blazey away, once Barley manages to get her off of Ian, he helped him stand up.

"Now what are we doing to- 'hiccup' -do?"

Barley thought for a moment before he had an idea and ran straight to his bedroom, leaving Ian in confusion.

He shrugged and busied himself by cleaning up the mess he had made while under the laughing spell.

He didn't notice Barley sneaking up from behind him wearing a scary mask, he grabbed Ian and made a growling noise as Ian screamed out.

He put Ian down as he started laughing and took off his mask, Ian scowled at Barley "really Barley!? Now!? Why'd you have to pick now to do that!?" 

"Hey, at least it worked, look you're not hiccuping anymore." He said as he raised his arms in defense.

Ian looked down and waited for a few minutes before looking back up and smiling at Barley "hey, you're right! Thanks Barley!" He said, Happy to finally be free from the hiccups.

"You're welcome dear brother! Now how's about we celebrate by going on a grand quest to find an ancient reli- 'hiccup'-c"

Ian's eyes open wide as another hiccup made its way out of Barley's mouth, he quickly put his hand over his mouth and stifled his laughter "now you have the hiccups!" He said laughing once again, blazey barking close by.

"N-'hiccup'-ot funny" he said as he covered his mouth as another hiccup came from him.


End file.
